Dawn of the Ted
by Lord Candycane
Summary: When the living ted wreak havoc across the island, only Naughty Bear can stop this un-ted menace and restore peace to the island.
1. Surprise Party

It was just a normal day on Perfection Island.

Daddles was preparing a surprise birthday party for Giggles. He knew Giggles loved surprise parties. Every bear had been informed of the party and were to be invited, with the exception of one particularly unfortunate bear: Naughty Bear.

The infamous killer had yet to actually receive an invitation to Giggles' birthday party. He remained in his damp hut at the edge of the island, pacing around the room and stroking his chin in deep thought about the issue.

On one paw, he was upset that he hadn't been invited to the other bears' surprise party. They had never even considered inviting him even once. It was things like these that led Naughty to go on his destructive rampages in the first place.

But, on another paw, he hated surprise parties. Especially if they didn't have cake, which he knew Giggles didn't like. That stupid bear, who could possibly not like cake?

Maybe, when he undoubtedly went on another killing spree, he would torture Giggles by force-feeding him cake. Naughty chuckled at the thought. Giggles totally had it coming. Naughty decided to wait after the surprise party to go and get that giggling jerk.

**(Scene Transition)**

Giggles was walking home after a grand day of giggling at the oblivious Naughty Bear. He walked back to his hut, when suddenly, all of the bears burst out, cheering and laughing. Giggles had totally forgotten that it was his birthday, which embarrassed him a bit, but the other bears didn't seem to notice.

Daddles brought in a giant cake for all the bears, but Giggles, having a strong dislike for cake, took it away and just chucked it out into the forest.

Instantly, all of the bears froze. With the exception of Giggles, all the bears loved cake, so seeing it get wasted because one bear disliked it disgusted them.

Giggles realized that the bears were upset and were about to leave, so he decided to take out a book of horror stories. That should keep them in his house.

He searched through all the books he had, but he just couldn't find any scary stories. Finally, he was about to give up, but came across a black book, simply titled **"DEAD BOOK"**. Giggles grinned. That should be a very good horror story to read to his friends.

Holding the book in his right paw, he read it out loud for all the bears to hear. They were all mesmerized by its creepiness and uncanny words.

However, there was one thing that none of the bears knew. The Dead Book had been written and published by a famed voodoo priest. His name was Oodoo. Oodoo and his voodoo followers were killed in a huge battle centuries ago, but not before he personally published the Dead Book.

When the Dead Book was read, Oodoo and his followers would return from the grave as the living ted to torment the living bears.

Months ago, Nibbles had read the book, and the voodoo priest and his un-ted army rose from the grave to wreak havoc upon the island, but thankfully, Naughty was there to stop the army and punish Nibbles.

Now, Giggles was reading the book, unaware of the terror he had brought upon the whole island and its residents.

**(Scene Transition)**

At the edge of the forest, everything was quiet. The only sound was the croaking of a fluff frog as it hopped through the forest.

Then, suddenly, a ripped paw burst out of the ground, followed by an unearthly growl. A ripped and torn body rose out of the ground and howled to the sky.

As it howled, more damaged bodies crawled out of the earth and walked upon the fresh ground. The last one to appear wore a bear skull atop of his head, and growled silently. A large machete gripped between his shaking paws, Oodoo and his army wadded across the island, in search of living fluff.


	2. First Attack

Goober was continuing to read the Dead Book to the other bears, who were listening intently. Daddles smiled in relief, happy that the surprise party hadn't blown up in his face.

Suddenly, Pudding heard a sound outside of Goober's house. Having always been a curious bear, he left the hut and snuck outside to find the source of the noise. Alas, he could not find anything. Eventually, Pudding just shrugged and turned to leave. However, he heard someone breathing heavily behind him.

At first, Pudding assumed it was Naughty Bear. He had always been the one to interrupt parties. So he turned around and swung his right paw and struck the bear in the snout. However, Pudding felt like he had hit a rock. Pudding stared at the bear, and his beady eyes widened as he found himself face-to-face with a torn, mangled corpse, standing on two feet, staring right into his soul with his glowing red eyes.

Before Pudding could react, a giant bone was shoved down his throat. Pudding choked on the bone before being sent crashing to the ground. Zombear Freddy stared down at the fresh corpse before ripping the bone out of Pudding's mouth and dragging the body away to feast.

The moment Freddy left with Pudding's dead body, the other bears exited the hut, having just noticed Pudding's disappearance. Goober scratched his head, confused. Why would Pudding leave so early without telling anyone?

Suddenly, Pudding stumbled back to the other bears. The other bears were relieved at first to see that he was okay, but Stardust then noticed something odd. Pudding's head was hanging low, and fluff was starting to pour out of his mouth.

Pudding's dead body dropped to the ground, revealing Zombear Freddy, a malicious grin on his scarred face. The other bears screamed in horror, and then two more Zombears appeared: Zombear Charlie and Zombear Mayday.

The trio of un-ted charged at the living bears, wielding bones, reading the smash the living bears to death. The living bears immediately scrambled around to get to safety. However, Chubby was soon struck by a large bone and went crashing to the ground. As he looked up in horror, he saw all three Zombears staring down at him. He could only scream as they brought their bones down on him and started clubbing him.

None of the bears were planning on staying to watch. Daddles immediately hopped into his car. Stardust, Sunbeam, and Goober hopped in with him and the four drove off, leaving Chubby to his unfortunate fate. The others bear took off as well, except Cozy.

Cozy took off back into the hut. Zombear Charlie took notice of him and limped towards the door, but Cozy immediately barricaded it. He then barricaded the back door and grabbed the phone and dialled the Army Bears, who had been his long time partners in multiple expeditions. They had dealt with Zombears before, surely they could provide assistance.

Zombear Charlie started batting the windows to break them. Cozy started to become more frantic as he heard the windows start to crack. Cozy's eyes widened as Charlie crawled through the window and started towards him. However, by then he had notified the Army of the whole attack. Cozy turned and saw Charlie raise his bone. Cozy immediately jumped out of the way and Charlie hit the phone instead, breaking it.

Charlie looked around but could not find Cozy. Zombears, having poor reflexes, could not locate bears as easily as a living bear. Charlie was totally unaware that Cozy was standing right behind him. Cozy used the opportunity to strike Charlie in the back before turning around and soaring through the window. Freddy and Mayday were still hitting Chubby's dead body, so they took no notice of the bright red bear running past them.

Cozy snuck towards the bridge and crossed it, escaping harm.

It was then that an Army Bear helicopter flew towards the island. All three Zombears looked up and saw it. Despite being somewhat brain-damaged, coupled by their poor reflexes, the Zombears instantly knew that the helicopter brought trouble. They had seen it before during their first invasion of Perfection Island. They remembered how living bears wielding long-range weapons would drop out of the helicopter and shoot at them.

The Zombears realized that they didn't stand a chance there and immediately retreated back into the depths of the forest just as Colonel Ketchup, Sergeant Killgore and Private McUltra landed.

The three Army Bears searched the area, but all they found was the dead body of Chubby. Killgore and McUltra took several steps back in shock and fear, but Ketchup stepped forward confidently and examined the recently deceased body.

As he stared down at the brutalized corpse, there was no doubt in Ketchup's mind that this bear had indeed been murdered by the same un-ted menace that had terrorized Perfection Island only a few months beforehand.

**(Scene Transition)**

Naughty Bear slept peacefully in his hut, holding his machete close as he snored loudly.

Just then, Naughty heard a window crash. He got up, still holding the machete, and noticed that one of his windows had been broken.

Naughty looked around in confusion, mystified. He edged closer to the window and glanced outside, but failed to find anything. Just then, Naughty heard someone breathing behind him. Naughty spun around in surprise, and found himself staring right into the glowing eyes of a Zombear.


	3. Forest Feast

Naughty's eyes widened as Zombear Leon swung his stick at them. Naughty ducked away from the blow and rolled to the other side of the room. As he started to get up, Zombear Leon limped quickly towards him and continued swinging his stick at him, trying to scratch his eyes.

Naughty grabbed the machete and brushed it against Leon's arm, but the Zombear took no notice. Naughty then swung his machete and a patch of Zombear Leon's fur went flying. At first, Leon barely noticed. But after a moment, he stared down at his waist, which had a wound in it where Naughty had struck. Naughty backed away slowly, unsure if Zombear Leon even remembered he was there.

His thought was soon answered when Leon looked up, rage evident in his glowing red eyes. With shocking speed, Zombear Leon soared towards Naughty and tackled him, knocking the two out of the other window. They crashed into woods surrounding Naughty's house.

Zombear Leon was the first to recover and struck naughty across the face with the stick. However, Naughty wasn't going down so easily and sliced into the Zombear's chest with the machete. This time, the Zombear actually appeared to notice the wound and took a few steps back.

However, Naughty flung himself at the Zombear, unleashing his fury. He pounded Leon with his fists while cutting into him with the machete. Finally, with one final swipe of his machete, Zombear Leon went crashing to the ground, dead. His eyes stopped glowing and became dead white.

Naughty Bear looked down at the dead Zombear in utter disbelief. He had thought he had killed them all during the first invasion of Perfection Island. Why were they here again?

It took Naughty only a moment to remember an important factor leading to the rising of the un-ted: The Dead Book. Naughty Bear grimaced. A bear had read the Dead Book and summoned the un-ted. Naughty grumbled to himself. Whoever read that book would pay dearly with their life.

But before he went after the culprit, he would first have to go and scan the area to see if their were any other Zombears in the area.

**(Scene Transition)**

Since the first Zombear attack, the rest of the Army Bears had arrived on the island to deal with the menace. However, none of the Zombears came out to attack. The hours went by, and not a single un-ted bear appeared.

Despite this, Colonel Ketchup ordered all his soldiers to remain on the island. He knew that the Zombears would most likely appear during the night, and if the army left by then, the residents of Perfection Island would surely be doomed.

The Army Bears had gathered all of the other bears at the Cabin area, creating a stronghold in case any Zombears appeared. All the resident bears and half of the Army Bears were squished inside the cabin, while the other half of the Army Bears were standing guard outside, making sure nobody came.

It was at that unfortunate moment that Naughty Bear showed up. The last time there had been a Zombear invasion, most of them had attacked at the Cabin, so Naughty wanted to check there first.

Unfortunately, instead of bone-wielding Zombears, he instead came across the army of gun-toting Army Bears. Naughty didn't even have time to react before a hurricane of bullets went flying in his direction. Colonel Ketchup was leading the attack against Naughty Bear.

Naughty wasn't in the mood to fight the army, so he went with the next option: flee.

Sprinting away from the Cabin and in the direction of the woods, Naughty dodged out of the way of the endless hurricane of bullets that followed him. Finally, he dove into the large forest, where the Army Bears couldn't find him.

Despite this, the Army Bears continued firing in the forest, hoping to score a lucky shot at the hapless scapegoat. Alas, they couldn't land a hit.

Finally, Private Malone followed Naughty Bear right into the forest, hoping to finally rid the island of this menace.

His oozy clutched tightly in his paw, he searched the forest, trying to find anything Naughty might've hid in. He wasn't aware that Naughty Bear was sitting right behind him, using a bush to cover himself. Naughty raised his fist to knock the private out, but Malone finally turned around Naughty found an oozy pointed directly at his forehand.

Malone let a relieved sigh at finally having caught him, but his joy was cut short when he was clobbered in the head by a bone. Naughty jumped as Malone went toppling to the ground, and looked up to see who had attacked him. Low and behold, it was Zombear Freddy.

As Freddy stood over the unconscious Army Bear, more Zombears started to show themselves. Naughty Bear looked around and found the entire forest covered with limping, rotting corpses. Taking the easy option, Naughty fled out of the forest as the Zombears started to feast on the fallen Army Bear.


	4. Un-Ted Rising

Naughty Bear raced back to his miniature hut at the fringes of the island. The sight of the sheer multitude of Zombears that had risen from the grave was breath-taking. The amount of Zombears that had attacked Perfection Island mere months ago, they were nothing compared to the dozens of Zombears he had witnessed before him. At the sight of the und-ted army, it was clear to him that it would take all his strength and the strength of all the other bears in the island for the threat to expire.

**(Scene Transition)**

The horde of Zombears were wandering aimlessly around the Factory. Ever since the Army Bears evacuated the bears of Perfection Island to the Cabin, the un-ted army had began to take residence over the island.

The sun was setting, signifying that night time would befall soon. And what was left of their minds thirsted for darkness.

Darkness was their life, or at least what remained of it. Darkness was their power, their cravings. With the one exception of the succulent taste for living fluff, darkness was their only seeking.

Oodoo, his machete gripped tightly in his paw, was breathing heavily as his glowing, dead eyes overlooked his army. His unstoppable army. His growing army. For as the deceased bears stood upon the ground, another bear appeared in the midst of the Zombears. It was Pudding. With a large gap in his head.

As this happened, the sun set and darkness started to engulf the island. Oodoo's ripped mouth pulled up to a smile. This was their time. Their triumph to take what was rightfully theirs. This night, the army of the ted would take over Perfection Island.

**(Scene Transition)**

The coloured bears were trembling inside the cabin house. A cold breeze had entered through the open windows ever since night time hit, but even that wasn't the true reason for their violent shivers.

Ever since Malone had entered the dark forest to apprehend Naughty Bear, it had put everyone on end. The fact that he had never returned left everyone with a cold sense of vulnerability. Even though they were surrounded by gun-wielding soldiers here to protect them, it made no difference. It was like no matter what happened, they were doomed.

Even the strong and courageous Colonel Ketchup, who was on the frontlines of the Army Bears, ready to fight to the death to protect the innocent, was wracked with fear on the inside, though he dare not allow anyone to be aware.

Then, a twig snapped. Every head outside snapped over to the sound of the twig. For a moment, all anyone could make in the dim lighting was the outlines of another bear who had entered the Cabin area.

Every gun was aimed at the intruder, ready to fire at the supposed threat. Ketchup shouted at the bear, ordering him to step into the light. And he did.

Every gun was lowered when the bear stepped out of the forest and revealed himself to be none other than Private Malone. His head was somewhat lowered to the ground, not letting anyone witness his face, but it was him.

Private McUltra sighed with relief and ran to Malone to greet his fellow Army Bear. But he stopped in his tracks when Malone finally raised his head for everyone to see.

His mouth had been slashed open, with a long scar stretched over his face. His cheek was ripped open, and fluff was dripping softly out of the wound. But what was most striking, was the dead, soulless red eyes that pierced the hearts of every bear in the area.

This was not Private Malone. This was Zombear Malone.


	5. First Battle

The un-ted soldier that was amongst every currently living bear turned his ripped face around for every bear to see. He watched them all closely, but refused to make a single startling movement. His oozy was still gripped tightly in his paw.

Despite his obviously un-ted appearance, the Army Bears rushed forwards to greet him. The Army Bears, and in fact none of the bears, were truly intelligent beings. They were just happy to see him alive.

But when Private McUltra ran right in front of Zombear Malone, the corpse raised his arm holding the oozy and brought it down on top of McUltra's skull. Every bear froze in shock and terror. Malone was one of the most kind-hearted, if a bit reckless, Army Bears on the island.

McUltra let out a yelp of pain as he stumbled backwards before crashing onto the ground, dazed.

Instantly, Sergeant Killgore raised his gun and aimed it at Malone, shouting out a demand that he drop his weapon. However, Malone stood there, motionlessly, before trudging towards the Army Bears. Killgore fired a warning shot at Malone's feet, but he persisted.

Finally, Killgore shot Malone in the arm. It was then that every bear realized the truth as Malone barely flinched from the wound. He was a Zombear.

And then the trap was realized.

Before any bear could truly act, a small horde of Zombear, about eight, rushed out of the forest, sticks and bones in their paws.

Instantly, bullets flew around the area in desperate attempts to strike the advancing Zombears. Unfortunately, the surprise attack left the Army Bears disillusioned. They had not noticed the small number of Zombears in the area; they believed there were dozens around.

The Zombears started striking the Army Bears with their weapons. Screams of agony and pain filled the dark skies as the Army Bears fell to the outnumbered Zombears.

From inside the resident bears were looking out the window, observing the violent battle from inside the cabin. They were all shaking with fear as both Army Bears and Zombears went crashing to the ground and remained their, unmoving.

Then, in the heat of the battle, Zombear Chris smashed the window of the cabin with his giant bone and started to crawl into the cabin with the unarmed bears. Giggles shrieked in fear and Sunbeam cowered behind Stardust as the un-ted bear got to his feet within their supposed safe haven.

Zombear Chris immediately reeled his bone-wielding arm back and prepared to strike Cozy, who was frozen to the spot with fear. Chris slowly brought to bone towards Cozy's snout, ready to smash his skull. Cozy raised his paws to defend himself from the blow.

Then, suddenly, a bullet rang out. After a moment, Zombear Chris lowered his paws and stared in shock at Chris. Zombear Chris had his bone at his side, and his expression was shock to say the least.

Cozy's beady eyes raised up to stare at Chris's forehead. It had a giant, paw-sized hole in it. After a minute, Zombear Chris dropped to the ground, dead. Trembling, Cozy glanced up to see Colonel Ketchup, his revolver in his paw, standing behind the deceased Chris.

As gunshots and howls of pain echoed outside, Ketchup shouted and ordered and gestured outside. The other bears understood perfectly that they were meant to leave the cabin, for it was no longer safe.

Ketchup, the other Army Bears, and the residents started to quietly sneak away from the Zombears, who were continuing to pour into the Cabin. Then, they skittered into the forest and stood and soon they were in front of a door at the edge of the forest. It was the entrance to Naughty's hut.

Without missing a beat, all of the bears scampered through the door and disappeared inside.

The Zombears hadn't even noticed that the living bears had left. They began wondering around the Cabin, searching for more bears to kill. But all the living bears had totally vanished.

The Zombears, after finding no evidence of any more living bears, turned to return back to the Factory. However, a growl filled what was left of their ears.

Turning their glowing red eyes to the source of the growl, they found a certain brown bear, a rip in his ear and a scar on his snout, an oozy in his right paw and a giant axe in his left.

It was Naughty Bear.


	6. Daddles Deal

Naughty Bear held his oozy in his right paw intently, waiting to see what the Zombears would do in response.

However, the Zombears had just driven off an army of military bears, and a single, scruffy bear was not going to intimidate them any time soon. Instantly, the eight bears remaining Zombears charge towards Naughty Bear to land the killing blow.

However, it soon became apparent that the braindead corpses were a little too overconfident in their overwhelming battle strategies and had totally underestimated their new opponent.

The moment Zombear Geebus was within arms-reach of Naughty Bear, the brown bear took his axe out and shoved it right into Geebus' stomach. With a loud roar that shook the ground, Geebus crashed onto the ground, dazed from the unexpected attack.

Ripping the axe out of Geebus' stomach, Naughty Bear raised his arm and aimed the gun at Zombear Paul, who barely had enough time to move before being shot in the snout repeatedly. However, due to his great durability, Paul moved forward to continue attacking Naughty.

Zombear Gustav circled Naughty while he was distracted fighting Paul. Raising his stick in the air, he brought it down towards Naughty's head while his back was turned. However, Naughty spun around and scraped Gustav's arm with the axe, causing him to trick and crash onto the ground, disoriented.

Naughty Bear then turned and, swinging his arm around, he stabbed Paul right in the chest with the axe. Paul stumbled backwards and tripped over Geebus. The three Zombears lay on the ground while the remaining five lowered their heads to stare at their fallen comrades.

"BOO!" Naughty shouted loudly. For the first time, the Zombears felt a twinge of trepidation as Naughty Bear aimed the oozy at them. After a tense minute, Naughty Bear pulled the trigger and started firing.

However, the Zombears turned and fled the moment the first bullet was fired, and absconded out of the Cabin and towards the gate with bullets pouring in their directions.

The moment he was sure they were all gone, Naughty Bear looked down at the three injured Zombears. Slowly, he aimed the oozy at the three, who were trembling on the ground.

After a few seconds, he opened fire.

**(Scene Transition)**

The other bears were hiding inside Naughty's hut. Ever since the first true attack from the un-ted menace, the bears had taken up residence in Naughty's hut. The scapegoat bear had not known or approved of their relocation, but they didn't truly care. They didn't give a crap about what Naughty had to think.

As luck would have it, the door soon opened up. All of the bears recoiled in terror, anticipating the arrival of another Zombear horde. But alas, it would not be. It was a certain scruffy looking brown bear carrying an oozy and an axe.

The other bears sighed in relief when they saw who it really was.

Naughty Bear's jaw dropped when he saw the great multitude of bears that had come to make his hut their new home. Daddles quickly explained to Naughty that they planned on staying at his hut for the rest of their days while the other Zombears ravaged the rest of the island. Of course, they weren't planning on inviting Naughty to stay with them.

Naughty Bear was clearly not amused. He started shouting and cursing at the other bears, who didn't appear to be listening to the insults being hurled at them.

Finally, Daddles raised his paw to halt Naughty Bear. Naughty continued to shout at them until Daddles pulled Colonel Ketchup's revolver out of his paw and aimed it at Naughty Bear. Immediately, Naughty shut up.

Daddles quickly explained a deal to Naughty Bear that all the other bears had agreed on. And here it was: if Naughty Bear could eradicate the entire Zombear hazard, they would leave his hut in peace.

Naughty's eye twitched at the deal. They wanted him to take on the entire army, and they weren't even going to assist him. But Daddles repeated the deal casually and also warned him that they were not leaving until he finished the task.

Naughty Bear was shaking with anger. He wanted to lop Daddles' head off right them and there, but he knew that the other bears wouldn't leave at all if he did that. He had to take the deal if he wanted the other bears to leave.

With a growl and a stamp of his foot, Naughty Bear vanished back out the door, leaving the other bears to chuckle smugly at their success.


End file.
